The Joy's of Family
by candibear23
Summary: Sellie! Since the writers don't know what a joy Sellie was we can only dream, this one shot gives us a glimpse into a day in the life of the Sellie house hould 17 years in the future had their relationship never ended on the show. may become a series


**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association to Degrassi or any of the characters/ basic ideas. These ideas are just the results of insomnia on a girls mind lol.**

**A/N: I was thinking I wanted to do a Mother's day one shot about my favorite couple and their future family lol. Hey I couldn't sleep and I wrote this on mother's day, it just took me forever to decide to post this.**

"Mom, Kristen changed my channel I was watching it first!"

"Mom she wasn't even watching it, she was on the phone, I need to see what the score of the game was."

"I can't deal with her anymore mom, I swear if I don't get my own room I'm going to go crazy."

"I hate you to dork wad, I hate living with you. If you're getting you own room I want my own room too."

"That's how stupid you are . If I move out you will have your own room."

"Oh... well, I'm not stupid and you can't have the remote."

Ellie closed her eyes and shook her head as her 14, and 12 year old daughters fought viscously that afternoon. She didn't feel like dealing with it.

"Ma, you gotta fix my Jersey, I was gonna wear it on my date with Kelsy tonight, and your other son ripped it."Ellie's 16 year old son demanded.

"I did not Mommy, it was an accident, I didn't mean it." Ellie's youngest child said with tears in his eyes as he wrapped himself around her legs.

"Ok ok, that's enough!" Sean yelled as he entered the scene of chaos in his kitchen.

"Sarah, Kristen, figure it out on your own, or I'll just take your T.V out of your room. Evan, wear another damn Jersey we'll take this one to the cleaners on Monday, and as for you Jason," Sean looked down as his five year old son's puffy face and trembling lip. "Now I know why we named you Jason, you know you meant it." Sean laughed as he picked his son up in the air and carried him to the steps tickling him along the way. " I want all of you to leave your mother alone. She doesn't need you bothering her and stressing her out, now go up stairs and don't do it again."Sean's four kids looked at him like he was crazy, his fourteen year old daughter's mouth dropping.

"But daddy I..."

"I mean it Sarah, you guys are going to have to start handling your own problems we are going to be making a lot of changes around here so get used to it." Sean's kids knew he was serious, they all had attitudes about it except for little Jason, but they knew better than to argue.

"My hero," Ellie smiled as she walked over to give Sean a kiss.

"That's my job, to save the day,"Sean laughed between kisses.

"Why again did we decide to have another?" Ellie sighed as she placed her hands on her very large thirty-nine week pregnant stomach.

"Cause we're suckers for punishment." Sean said sarcastically as he led her towards the living room.

"And just when we had evened the score too," Ellie half laughed as she lowered herself down on the couch.

"Well on the bright side I think I had the most fun conceiving her," Sean said as he sat down next to Ellie and placed his hands on her stomach.

"That first night in Disney World." Ellie smiled.

"It really was the happiest place on earth." Sean and Ellie both laughed.

"So, mother's day is tomorrow." Sean said as Ellie lifted her feet into his lap.

"Hmmm, send all the kids to Thailand, that's what I really want." Ellie said sarcastically as Sean began to rub her feet.

"As tempting as that sounds, they put a lot of effort into their plans."Ellie gave Sean a questioning look. She still vividly remembered last year and the image of her little five year old covered in dough, and her kitchen covered in flour when the kids planned their big surprise.

"I love you all but don't cook anything please." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry we definitely wont," Sean laughed as he tickled Ellie's feet. "Evan, come get the door for me."

"Eww, do you guys have to be so... I don't even want to go there." Their eldest son said as he ran down the steps and past his parents fit of lovey -doveyness.

"Just open the door." Sean said with an attitude.

"Eh Uncle Jay, what's up man," Evan said as he slapped five with Jay Hogart.

"How are you nephew," Jay ruffled Evan's hair as he walked into Sean and Ellie's home. "Ellie, how you feeling sis," Jay said as he walked over and gave her a hug. "You look ready to pop, like yesterday." Ellie rolled her eyes as Sean threw Jay an evil look.

"Well I feel like I am 34 and about too have my fifth child. That my might not be that bad if my oldest child wasn't about to be 17, you would have thought we would have learned but no we always let our hormones get the best of us. We won't even go into the physically pain I am in since I have been having cramps for the past 24hrs and I haven't slept good in a month, if you can even begin to imagine the amount of discomfort that is then I will give you a cookie." Ellie rubbed her stomach as she lifted her feet back into Sean's lap. "Rub please."

"So what's up man," Sean asked wondering why Jay was at his house.

"I can't just come check up on my really close friends, when I'm lonely?" Jay asked as he sat down in Sean's recliner.

"Since when do you do that?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Ok fine, I kinda have a date tonight." Jay said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sean asked encouraging Jay to talk louder.

"I have a date." Jay shouted.

"Really with who?" Ellie said her eyes lighting up.

"Alex,"Jay said as he got up and paced the room.

"Alex?" Sean and Ellie both said as they looked at each other.

"Yeah I guess I kinda meant to tell you, I saw her at this bar last week, she's back in Toronto." Jay said as he fiddled with some things on Sean and Ellie's mantle.

"Alex is back!" Ellie said excitedly, "For good. I can't believe it, Jay what's her number we need to catch up."

"Calm down Elle," Sean said. "I sure Alex can stop buy and visit." Ellie threw Sean and evil look as she pulled her feet from his lap and turned around into a sitting position.

"Sean I am completely capable of making my own decision, I am tired of you treating me like an invalid. If I want to go and visit my friend, or call my friend, or cook, or clean, or go to work, or play the guitar, or write, then that's what I'm going to do. I am so tired of you telling me what to do." Ellie said angry, as tears filled her eyes forcing her to get up from the couch. "Just leave me alone Sean, I don't want to see you right now." Ellie cried as she went to their bedroom and slammed the door. Jay stared at an un-phased Sean in shock.

"Dude what _was_ that, did she just flip out over... I don't even know what she just flipped out over actually." Jay laughed.

"Please man, this is the_ fifth_ time Elle has been pregnant," Sean laughed. "Nothing surprises me at all, I am completely ready for anything."

"SEAN!!!!" Ellie screamed from the bedroom. Sean and Jay looked at each other as they ran in the room to see Ellie standing in a puddle in the bathroom.

"Your water broke!!!" Sean said as he began to panic.

"Yes!" Ellie screamed as she clutched her stomach and almost doubled over in pain.

"Your having contractions," Sean screamed as he watched Jay catch Ellie from almost falling to the floor, he was ready for anything but this.

"Come on Elle, lets go to your bedroom, so you can get dressed." Jay said as he tried to calm Ellie down. "Sean pull yourself together." Ellie took several deep breaths as her contraction ended and she took a seat on her bed.

"So those_ where _contractions that I've been having all day." Ellie said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You've been having contractions all day ." Sean said as he began to pull himself together while Ellie nodded.

"Oh no," Ellie started to wince "Here comes another one," Ellie screamed as she reached up and grabbed Sean's hand, now causing her other four children to come and peak in their door. "Sean the baby is coming." Ellie said with fear in her eyes.

"Then we need to get you to the hospital right away." Sean said as he winced a little at how hard Ellie was holding his hand.

"Sean we don't have time for that," Ellie began as her contraction subsided. "I can feel her head and my contractions are about 45 seconds apart."

"45..." Sean said as he toppled over and passed out on the floor.

"What the..." Jay started as he walked over and tried to bring Sean back to consciousness.

"Ma, what can we do to help," Sarah and Evan said as they ran in the room.

"Oh babies don't worry about me, I'm gonna be okay just take your brother and sister down stairs and call my doctor for me ok." Ellie said as she reached up and hugged her two eldest children, momentarily forgetting about all the pain she was in.

"What happened Sean stirred as he began to come to.

"You passed out," Ellie screamed in pain.

"Ok baby, you have to breathe we are naturals at this by now," Sean said all of a sudden finding a take charge attitude, as he got in the bed next to Ellie and held he hand and rubbed her back.

"What do you mean we," Ellie said as tears began to fill her eyes. Sean just smiled as he kissed Ellie's neck. "Sean you're going to have to deliver the baby," Ellie said half laughing half crying.

Jay threw his hands in the air and walked towards the door. "I love you all but I can't watch that, I'll go make sure your hell raisers aren't destroying the house and find out where this doctor is." Jay gave Sean a salute as he walked out the room closing the door behind him.

"Ow, Ow," Ellie began to fidget, another contraction was coming and they were getting more painful every time.

"Sean," was all she could get out.

"Don't worry baby," Sean said as he went down to the foot of their bed. "I watched this four times before, I think I learned a thing or two." Sean smiled and took a deep breath.

"Ok baby, I can see the head, on the count of three I want you to push."

"Maybe I should take mom some towels and hot water." Sarah said as she paced around the kitchen.

"She's not making soup dummy," Kristen snapped as she read the newest issue of sports illustrated.

"You are so special," Sarah said as she rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

"How can you guys be playing a video game while mom and the new baby are fighting for their lives upstairs." She couldn't believe it, there was Evan and her uncle Jay playing some stupid video game. Was she the only one who knew how to hold herself together in the time of crisis.

"Sarah, don't be such a drama queen," Evan said not looking up from the screen. "The doctor will be here any minute, and they have done this four time before, even though nobody told them to. They should have stopped at one," Evan laughed.

"Jerk," Sarah said as she hit her brother with a pillow and walked away.

"Sarah calm down, why don't you guys work on Ellie's mother's day gift or something," Jay said.

"It's nothing left to do," Sarah smiled, "mom's going to love it."

_Waaaaaaaaa, waaaaaaa_

"Oh my gosh," Sarah smiled as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"The baby's here the baby's here," little Jason, screamed as he ran in the living room jumping up and down.

"Well lets go see it then buddy," Jay said as he scooped up his namesake and he and all the kids ran upstairs.

"Come-in" Ellie beamed.

"Oh mom, she's beautiful." Sarah said as everyone circled the bed to awe at their new baby sister.

"Well Sean you officially have a basketball team," Jay laughed.

"You're right." Everyone laughed and just enjoyed the joy of Family for the next few moments.

"So what's her name," Kristen asked curiously.

"We decided on Alexia Marie Cameron," Ellie smiled as she kissed the new baby's head.

"Alex should love that," Jay smiled.

"Happy mother's Day mom," All four of her kids said together as the baby cooed.

"Having all of your here with me is the best gift I could ever get." Ellie smiled.

"Well you'll get your real gift tomorrow Kristen teased."

"Yea momy you are gonna love the spa,"

"Jason!!! You ruined the surpirse." Everyone scolded as Jason began to tear up.

"Jason, stop crying," Sarah scolded, "You aren't the baby anymore."

"Oh it's ok guys," Ellie laughed, "I can't believe it, where did you get them money for that?"

"It doesn't matter mom, this is our way off showing you how much we appreciate you," Evan said as he smiled.

"I couldn't have asked for a better life," Ellie smiled tears filling her eyes. "Thank you so much Sean,"

"No Elle, thank you."


End file.
